New girl
by Chieko Akira
Summary: A high school love story. My own spin on it. I have four oocs in this story. Chieko- myself, Michiko- my Best friend, Yumiko- a really good friend, and Shizuka- another good friend. This does have Yaoi and Yuri couples. Leave now if you don't like that type of thing. I OWN NOTHING, BUT THE OCs.


This is just one in a million fanfics I have been writing. I hope you enjoy.

This is only the first chapter. There will be plenty.

This story has Yaoi and Yuri couples. If you don't like that close this now.

_**Chapter 1: getting started**_

"Good morning dear. Did you sleep well?" I asked as my little, elementary school aged, sister came into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning Ane! I'm so excited to go to my new school." Michiko said sitting down and grabbing her plate of food.

"Yes me too. Even though it was a short notice move." I say remembering how our grandma had moved us out here due to me not being 18 yet. I was close though. About two years.

"Oh well. At least we got to stay together." She said finishing the last bite of food and putting her dish in the sink. I got my shoes on as Michiko got our bags from the couch. There was a slight knock as our grandmother walked in the door.

"I hope you both have a good day. Remember... the first impression is always the best." She said straightening my jacket.

"We will. Don't worry grandma. See you later!" Michiko said pulling me out the door and onto the sidewalk. We walked quietly until we had to split at the corner. My sister waved goodbye when she ran straight toward the new elementary school.

"Are you Chieko?" A female voice asked when I got slightly further down the road. A girl slightly younger than me with pale eyes and short dark purple hair was standing next to a boy my age that had pale eyes and long black hair. "My father had talked to your grandmother and told us to find you."

"Oh my grandma hadn't said anything." I say finally noticing a little girl who had hair like the boy's and eyes like both of there's. She looked my sister's age.

"That's fine. I'm Hinata. This is Neji and Hanabi. Neji is my cousin and Hanabi is my sister." Hinata says as the little girl walks passed all of us and toward the elementary.

"It's rather nice to meet you. What grade are you in?" Neji asked shaking my hand and Hinata did the same.

"I'm in 10th. Starting today." I say when we start walking back down the sidewalk. The school wasn't far. I could already see it.

"I'm in 9th. I guess you'll be in Neji's class." Hinata said with a large smile on her face. She then adjusted her bag on her shoulders.

"Neji! Hinata! Is that you two?" Another female voice said. A girl in the same grade as me with brown eyes and two brown buns came running up to us. A smile spread on Neji's face when she stopped in front of us.

"Chieko this is Tenten. Tenten this is Chieko." Hinata said as I shook hands with the girl now walking with us. As soon as we got to the doors I hurried to the office to get my schedule.

"So you're the new girl. Welcome. I'm the principle Tsunade." The woman said from behind the desk.

"Hello. I'm Chieko Akira it's nice to meet you." I shake hands with her and take my schedule. I follow the map to get to my class. I see Neji and walk up to the seat next to him.

"Glad to see you made it safe. So do you think the teacher going to introduce you?" Neji asked as I leaned my bag against the chair.

"I honestly don't know. Who is the teacher anyway?" I ask as the door opens to a very tall girl. Despite her height she looks my age. She had long curly hair.

"Hey I'm sorry but is anyone sitting here? I moved here today." The girl asked walking up to the only open chair next to me.

"Sure. I just started here today as well. The name's Chieko Akira." I said as she pulled her books out of her bag.

"Thats cool. My name is Yumiko Hideko. I think we'll be good friends!" She said with a huge grin.

"Oh Chieko the teacher is Mr. Hatake. He's always late." Neji said turning my attention back to the front of the room.

After about 15 minutes a man with gray hair walked to the front. He had a mask over his mouth and left eye. "How old is our teacher?" I asked leaning slightly toward Neji.

"Same age as most teachers. Late 20s- late 30s." He answered not taking his eyes off the door. He even picked up his books without losing eye contact.

"I hear we have two new students. Would both of you like to come down here and introduce yourselves." He asked as I slowly stood up and motioned for Yumiko to follow me.

"My name is Chieko Akira. Please take care of us." I say after Yumiko said her introduction. The teacher, I think, smiled at us to go sit back at our seats. Yumiko and I had every class together for some reason. We became great friends. When lunch came around I saw that lunch was shared with some 9th graders.

"Hey Chieko! I have some people I want you to meet." Hinata said with two guys tailing behind her. One was tall and had grey plain clothes on, with sunglasses and black spiky hair. The other was shorter and had a punk shirt and ripped jeans, with short brown hair and a dog.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka and this is Shino Aburame." The man with the dog said shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you both! My name is Chieko Akira." I said smiling Shino sat next to me when Hinata sat by Neji and Kiba sat by both of them.

"Oh we already knew that. Hinata hasn't stopped going off about you all day." Kiba said earning a huge blush from Hinata. They started fighting after that.

"So how long have you been here?" I asked trying to avoid the awkwardness of Shino sitting there. I felt weird with him there. When he looked down at me to answer I blushed, and turned away.

"Pretty much my whole life. Not much happens here. Sometimes Hinata, Ino, or Sakura throw a party." He says turning to face the two bickering. "Hey isn't Sakura having the party this time?" He asks, but Hinata blushes and nods looking at the floor.

"Y-yeah. She said I can invite a lot of people, so I was wondering if Chieko, Neji and all his friends wanted to come." She said looking up slightly to look at me and Neji.

"Sure of course I'll go if you let me bring a plus one." I say smirking over at Yumiko sitting on my other side.

"I'll ask Sakura, but I'm pretty sure they can come. Tenten and Lee should be coming too right?" Hinata asked as I finally noticed how large this table was. We could fit like nine other people here.

"Yeah. I know they will be there. Wait where is everyone?" Neji asked obviously noticing what I have.

"Oh they will be here in a minute. Kiba move down you know Sakura and Tenten sit here." Hinata commands pointing down two seats. "Oh now our table will be full with you two sitting here." She adds pointing at me and Yumiko.

"Sorry we're all late. You know Naruto, Sai and Lee got into another fight." A pink haired girl was followed by no more than nine people. She was wearing a red shirt with faded jeans.

"HEY! It's not my fault this time Sai started it." A boy with yellow hair and bright orange clothing said sitting three seats away from Shino.

"You are mistaken. It was Lee who started making the comments." A boy with black hair and clothes to match said sitting next to the yellow haired boy. Those two started fighting as a boy with a black bowl haircut and a green T on sat down next to the fighting ones and joined the argument.

"Oh not again! Do they ever stop bickering?" A girl with long blonde hair and a purple dress said sitting a seat away from Kiba.

"Apparently not. Jeez it's troublesome." A boy with a dark brown ponytail and greenish grey shirt said sitting next to Kiba.

"Naruto dear you're upsetting the people around you." A boy with navy hair and a blue shirt said sitting next on the other side of the yellow head.

"I guess the three of them aren't going to ever get along." It was Tenten. Finally someone I knew from this mess of people. Then to my luck a girl with blonde hair and purple skirt and white tee sat next to the navy haired and other blonde.

"Um... Sorry to bother you Neji, who are all these people?" I asked as Yumiko and I look at each other confused.

"Yeah I guess we have to do introductions." I nodded as I mouthed a sarcastic 'yeah'. "Um everyone these two are Chieko and Yumiko." Neji pointed to us as he said our name.

"Oh so then these two are new. I'm Lee! Nice to meet ya!" The green shirt said with a big toothy smile.

"I'm Sai. It's a pleasure to meet the two of you." The black haired said with a pleasant smile and a handshake for both of us.

"I'm Naruto! And this is my... My boyfriend Sasuke." The orange wearer said motioning to the male next to him.

"I'm Shizuka. It's lovely to make a new friend like you!" The purple skirt said waving from across the table.

"I'm Ino! I'm with Sai. And this lazy bum is Shikamaru." The long blonde haired said shoving a thumb at the now asleep ponytailed guy.

"Oh I'm Sakura! I guess I'm last for some reason." The pink haired said somehow making Hinata blush even worse.

"There is plenty more to the gang. They just chose to sit at a different table. They think we're too loud. They are right." Kiba said smirking across the room to table of about five. They all stand up and walk over to the table.

"Hey guys! Who are the newbies?" I guy with lighter brown hair and a simple black tee asked looking down at me.

"They are Chieko and Yumiko. They both started today." Tenten answers turning to the ones that are standing.

"Well I'm Kankuro. This is my sister Temari," He pointed to a girl with four blonde pigtails. "And my brother Gaara. You would never guess that they were twins." He then pointed at a boy with blood red hair and the character for love tattooed on his forehead in the same color as his hair.

"Now I'm Deidara! This is my boyfriend Sasori." Another boy that looked like Ino as a guy said pointing at a guy who had hair like Gaara's. I notice Gaara and Temari blushing for different reasons. Gaara was looking over at Lee the quickly snapped his head back. Temari did the same except she was looking and the groggy Shikamaru.

"It's nice to meet you all! I can't believe how many friends I've made on my first day!" Yumiko smiled widely turning back to our table conversation after the others left. Sakura just went off about the party and Lee, Sai, and Naruto went back to fighting. The rest of the day was rather normal. I left with Hinata and Neji like how we came to school. We meet up with Hanabi and Michiko in front of the Hyuga's house. I waved goodbye to everyone as I grabbed my sister's hand and pulled her down the sidewalk.


End file.
